L.E.G.I.O.N.
History Origin The Licensed Extra Governmental Interstellar Operatives Network is a military organization first formed several years ago by the Coluan entrepreneur Vril Dox II. Dox, the son of the Coluan tyrant Brainiac, was a prisoner in the intergalactic detention center known as Starlag. While there, he gathered together several other disparate prisoners and led a jailbreak and escaped from Starlag. These volunteers assisted Dox in overthrowing the computer tyrants of his home world Colu. Their success inspired them to liberate other worlds. Along the way, they partnered with the galactic bounty hunter Lobo and together they overthrew the cartel of drug lords that dominated the planet Cairn. It was here that Dox's L.E.G.I.O.N. was first established. His fellow outcasts formed the elite inner circle and the military arm was made up of dedicated officers from Cairn's security forces. L.E.G.I.O.N.'s influence quickly began to grow. However, their services did not come free of charge. They established an ever-growing network of client worlds - worlds that desperately needed help and did not have the benefit of assistance from the Green Lantern Corps or even the Darkstars. As the L.E.G.I.O.N.'s power base increased in size, so too di its inner circle. New members included the likes of Earth adventurer, Captain Comet, the time-displaced Phase and the warrior-like Lady Quark. Fall of L.E.G.I.O.N. At one point, L.E.G.I.O.N. member Stealth fell victim to a violent mating urge - one that resulted in the (temporary) death of her commanding officer Vril Dox. Dox's consciousness was preserved however and implanted into a clone fetus. Stealth gave birth to Dox's child, Lyrl. Lyrl was gifted with a genius-level intellect and mastered several schools of scientific study before he was even one-years-old. When his father eventually returned, he placed the infant in charge of the organization's administrative wing. Lyrl had his own designs for L.E.G.I.O.N. however. He masterfully mounted a political massacre that claimed numerous lives and also framed his father for the crime. Lyrl succeeded in brainwashing several of L.E.G.I.O.N.'s upper echelon into serving him including Lydea Mallor, Amon Hakk and Telepath. Wanted for crimes against the L.E.G.I.O.N., Vril Dox and his loyalists found themselves outcasts once again and staged a revolt against the now indisputably corrupt organization that he had founded. Officers Officers: In addition to the administrative branch and elite officers, the L.E.G.I.O.N. governs a military arm of specially trained officers. Most of the officers perform routine law enforcement functions, such as patrolling space sectors within L.E.G.I.O.N. jurisdiction or security responsibilities for L.E.G.I.O.N. facilities and/or prisons. R.E.B.E.L.S. R.E.B.E.L.S.: R.E.B.E.L.S. stands for Revolutionary Elite Brigade to Eradicate L.E.G.I.O.N. Supremacy. It was formed by Vril Dox and former L.E.G.I.O.N. members Borb Borbb, Lobo, Phase, Stealth and Strata. Headquartered within the strange alien ship dubbed the Di'ib, they executed a series of guerrilla strikes against L.E.G.I.O.N. strongholds and patrol ships. Equipment Transportation *Di'ib *L.E.G.I.O.N. Cruiser Allies *Green Lantern Corps *Justice League *Omega Men Enemies *R.E.B.E.L.S. Notes *The authorized history of the L.E.G.I.O.N. as recorded by archivist Alanash has been officially replaced with an abridged (and inaccurate) version provided by Lyrl Dox. However, a secret diary written by Alanash before he died at the hands of L.E.G.I.O.N. officers survived and was hidden within an Alpha-Probe. It is unknown if anyone ever discovered this outlawed historical document. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/L.E.G.I.O.N. *http://www.comicvine.com/legion/65-47223/ Category:Teams